nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 72:Nick VS Goku 2
WELCOME TO 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Like I said before, about 6 seasons ago, I did a certain fight. And a rematch was requested about a day or two after. (Spongebob Narrator) 6 SEASONS LATER... Today we have 2 heroes that are the main character of their respective worlds. But that was the first fight, this is the rematch! Nick, the main hero of Hero's Destiny. and Goku, the main hero of DBZ. These 2 have met once before in OMB. But back then, Nick didn't have super 3, dragon, or even contained dragon form yet. It was a Goku that could go from SS1 to SSGSS against a Nick that could use S1, S2, and Lightning only. So now we'll see a present-HD Nick against a full-power Goku. Nick will have S1, S2, S3, Lightning, Dark, Contained Dragon, Dragon, and Mystic form. Goku will have SS1, SS2, SS3, SS4, SSG, SSGSS, and the Great Ape. Now with all this said, LETS GET TO THIS FIGHT! The Fight Location:The Dojo Time:2:00 PM Nick was training when Goku kicked the door in. Goku blasted Dillian and Lunari out of his way and said "Hedgehog, you are stronger now". "Now we can really battle as opponents". Nick got pissed and said "YOU BURST INTO THE DOJO AND INJURE MY FRIENDS, JUST TO TELL ME THAT"!?!?!? Goku frowned and said "Well then". But Nick cut him off by saying "NO"! "SHUT UP"! "I'll WHOOP YOUR ASS"! Goku got into battle stance and said "Then let's see if you're all talk or if you can actually fight". Nick turned dark form and said "No regrets". NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL A BATTLE AGAINST A TRUE HERO! Dark Nick punched Goku and knocked him through the dojo. Then Dark Nick handed 2 beans to Io and said "Help Lunari and Dillian". before he flew off to continue his fight with Goku. Goku caught Nick with a punch and then kicked Nick out of the dojo. Then Goku flew after Nick and elbowed him 60 feet underground. Nick went back to normal form and said "Dammit, he's still tough". Then Nick turned super and flew out of the hole. He punched Goku and barely fazed him. Goku punched Nick and knocked him back into a boulder. Then Goku said "I thought you would be stronger than this". Nick got back up and turned super 2. "I am the reincarnation of a legendary warrior". "I won't lose to a nobody like you again". said Nick. Goku punched Nick and knocked him back a bit before Nick leapt forward and kicked Goku in the face and knocked him back through 5 trees. Goku got up and went SS1 as he said "Now you're proving a challenge". Nick fired ki blasts at Goku. Goku fired ki blasts back, meeting each other's blow for blow. Then Goku flew forward and kicked Nick flying to the next continent. Goku flew over and landed next to him. "Had enough yet"? said Goku. Nick turned super 3 and said "Not even close". Then Nick punched Goku so hard, Goku flew into the ocean. Then a golden light erupted from the ocean as Goku flew out in SS2. Nick turned super lightning 3 and said "Can you stack forms saiyan"? Then Goku said "I won't have to in order to beat you". Goku flew over and punched Nick back towards the dojo. Nick landed outside the dojo and got back up. Then Nick said "Alright, I'm done holding back". Nick turned contained dragon form and said "Allow me to show you the power of a dragon". Then Goku punched Nick 700 feet underground and said "Shenron imposter"! Nick flew back out and punched Goku in the chest. Goku looked injured and said "Alright, you're pretty good". Then Goku turned SS4 and said "But not good enough". Goku punched Nick and knocked him the whole way through the dojo. Nick got up, hurt and said "How is he this strong"? Then Goku used instant transmission to appear next to Nick. Nick jumed to his feet and said "Running out of options at this point". Then he blasted a laser at Goku. Goku held it back with one hand and then blasted a laser that stunned Nick from his other hand. Then Goku punched Nick in the face and injured him. Nick summoned the light sword and threw it at Goku. The thrown sword hit Goku in the chest. Goku's eyes turned red as he began to grow fur on his body. Goku became the Great Ape and roared as he tried to smash the dojo. But Nick turned dragon form and blocked Goku. The 2 giants began to punch each other back and forth. Goku lifted Nick into the air and threw him on top of the dojo, smashing it. Then the ape fired a laser from it's mouth that blasted Nick harshly. Nick used the dragon's fire breath to combat the blast and managed to push it back into Goku, stunning the great ape. Then dragon Nick hit the great ape with his tail and knocked it down. The great ape returned back to Goku. Nick went back to normal form and said "It is over". But then Goku got back up and said "No, now the real fight begins". Goku put his hands together and said "Kame...'. Nick looked perplexed and said "WTF"? "Hame..." said Goku as his hair turned red and he entered SSG. Nick saw the rise in power and turned mystic. "HA"! yelled Goku as he fired the laser. Nick fired the mystic beam and the 2 were in a clash. Nick struggled on and so did Goku. Goku began to win and said "Give up already". Nick got angry and yelled "NO"! as he applied even more energy. Nick began to make a comeback and Goku groaned and said "You just don't give up do you"? Then Goku applied more force and began to overpower Nick. Then Nick teleported behind Goku to avoid the laser and kicked Goku in the back, stopping the lasers. Goku turned and punched Nick, which knocked him back a few feet. Nick used Nickolas Boom to dash straight into Goku and then uppercutted him into the air. Then Nick teleported above Goku and used the Nickolas Smash to slam Goku back down. Goku got back up and made a destructo disk. He threw it at Nick and it sliced Nick's quills off. Nick looked pissed and said "Really"? Nick turned into Dark Mystic form and said "I'll fuck you up for that". Then Goku used instant transmission to teleport to Namek. Nick looked around and said "Where the hell did he go"? Nick tried to find Goku's energy type. Goku was on Namek and he closed his eyes and put his hands into the air. "People of the universe, please share your energy with me". Then Goku began to make a spirit bomb. Nick heard Goku's voice (it echos, remember?) and flew towards the direction it was coming from. Nick arrived at Namek and saw the spirit bomb. "WTF is that"? thought Nick. Then he saw it's power level and said out loud "OH SHIT"! Goku launched the spirit bomb at Nick. Nick looked around, trying to think of something he could do". Then Nick did the only thing he could think of that would save him. He became a Contained Dark Mystic Lightning-enhanced Dragon 3. Nick made the mystic beam and said "Let's go Goku". "My best versus your best". Goku blasted a giant kamahameha down with the spirit bomb. Nick fired the mystic beam and the ultimate beam clash was on! Nick managed to keep up with the power and said in his mind 'Wow, I thought I was gonna die in 2 seconds". "I guess not". Goku applied more force and so did Nick. Nick began to gain a slight edge. Then Goku yelled "I WILL DEFEAT YOU"! Goku began to apply even more force as Namek began to break apart from the force. Then Goku and Nick both saw the need to leave Namek and both teleported back to Mobius. Then Goku said to Nick "Alright, you ready to end this"? Nick closed his eyes and then realized he couldn't sense his friends. (remember when the great ape slammed the dragon form Nick on the dojo?) Nick turned and said "You killed my friends". Goku frowned and said "You let them die". Nick snapped out and re-entered Contained Dark Mystic Lightining-enhanced Dragon form. Goku grunted and went SSGSS form. The 2 stared each other down. Then Nick broke the silence by saying "Yes, I am ready to end this". Then Goku said "Then let's settle this". "No regrets". Nick stayed serious and said "No regrets". Then they both got into battle stance and cracked their knuckles. Nick took a moment to think of what he did up to this point and Goku did the same. Then Goku smiled and said "If I lose to anyone Nick, it would be you". Then Nick smirked and said "Same here". Then the 2 both flew in for a punch. Their fists collided and the shockwave began to shake the entire universe. Justin walked out of the dojo and saw the fight. He smirked and walked back in as he said to himself "He is finally ready". then Nick jumped back and kicked Goku in the back of the head. Goku was stunned and Nick made a ball of energy in his right hand. Then Goku looked at him and made the Dragon Fist in his right hand. Goku said "I think this is the end". as he and Nick ran at each other. Then as their fists collided for the second time, Nick said "I think it's only just begun". Then the power of their punches colliding began to rip the fabric of reality apart as everything began to explode around them. But they didn't give up. They kept trying to force their way through each other. Then everything fades to black... KO? Reasoning: Nick now is able to at least keep up with Goku. Nick CAN'T beat Goku yet, but he CAN almost equal him. So I decided that instead of Goku kill Nick (like how it normally would have ended) for it to end as a draw/unconclusive battle. Even mystic Nick can't KILL Goku. Heck, with all his forms combined, Nick has a 25% chance of killing Goku. This fight depends on circumstance quite a lot. It all depends on if Nick dodges or teleports away from the right attacks or not. Nick couldn't survive a full power kamehameha, a universal spirit bomb, or even the dragon fist. While Goku is strong enough to overpower the mystic beam and all of Nick's other attacks. Nick was only able to keep up in this circumstance because I allowed him to. Goku could have just turned SSG and reduced Nick to ash in the first 10 seconds if he really wanted to. But then I thought "I have to make it a little more interesting than that". Goku can break any limit you put in front of him. The ONLY people he can't beat are ones WITHOUT limits like Superman or Saitama. Nick DOES have a limit on his strength. Mystic is Nick's strongest known form and it's highest power can destroy a galaxy. While Goku has proven in SSG form that he could destroy an universe. Adding in SSGSS form, Goku was easily able to overpower ALL of mystic Nick, as well as any other form's, attacks. But for the sake of the future, and the possibility of Nick becoming more powerful, I decided that this will be a draw. This fight is a draw... for now... NEXT TIME It will be 2 dragons of evilish power... Ashtok, The Dragon King and Acnologia, The Black Dragon. DRAGON DEATHMATCH! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights